<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 one shots de James y Lily by Small_Unicxrn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864017">30 one shots de James y Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Unicxrn/pseuds/Small_Unicxrn'>Small_Unicxrn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Unicxrn/pseuds/Small_Unicxrn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini historias de James y Lily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>30 one shots de James y Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella no sabía por que estaba corriendo,ella tampoco sabía por que estaba llorando y ella tampoco sabía por que parecía que su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.Ella no sabía por que lloraba por que ella le había visto besarse apasionadamente a Karen Mcmillan.<br/>
Pero al final se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba,se había enamorado del estúpido,arrogante y creïdo James Potter.</p><p>Ella seguía corriendo y corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts,chocando con chicos y chicas de diferentes casas y edades,entre ellos los Merodeadores.</p><p>-¿Esa no era la pelirroja-?.-Dijo Sirius.-¿Estaba llorando?.-</p><p>Remus y Peter estaban boquiabiertos normalmente a la chica de pelirrojo la veían alegre con sus amigas ya después llegaban ellos y se ponía echa un fiera con los Merodeadores excepto con Remus,claro,él era su mejor amigo.</p><p>-Hey chicos.-Dijo James,pero ninguno le hizo caso seguían mirando el camino  donde se había ido Lily.-¿chicos?.-</p><p>-¿Que le has hecho,Prongs?.-Preguntó Remus preocupado.</p><p>-Perdón,no he hecho nada a nadie,ni siquiera a Snivellus.-Dijo James sonriente.-</p><p>-A Lily,idiota,se ha ido llorando,y yo sé que por el único chico que llora eres tú.-Dijo Remus muy seguro de si mismo.</p><p>-Lo siento,Prongs,pero le tengo que dar la razón a Remus.-Dijo Peter.</p><p>-¿Pero de que estáis hablando?.-Dijo James.</p><p>-Joder,hermano,estar con la tonta de Mcmillan te afecta al cerebro.-Dijo Sirius.-La pelirroja estaba llorando,la hemos visto irse corriendo de donde tu venías como yo nunca me equivoco te ha visto besándote con Mcmillan.-</p><p>-¿Y que?.-Dijo James como si no le importara.</p><p>-¿Y que?Solo eso,haces como si no te importara pero yo sé que te ha gustado desde que tenías 12 años y no puedes hacer desaparecer sentimientos de un día para el otro,ahora vas a ir a buscar a Lily y le vas a decir todo o sino le invitaré yo a salir.-Dijo Sirius.</p><p>James se puso pálido y lo miró como si estuviera loco y hubiera dicho Soy gay,me gustan los hombres.</p><p>-¿No te atreverías?.-Dijo James.</p><p>-Creo que a mi también me gusta.-Dijo Remus burlándose de él.</p><p>James miró a Remus.</p><p>-Moony,traídor.-</p><p>Remus y Sirius se pusieron a reír.</p><p>-Voy a ver donde está Lily.-Dijo James desesperado</p><p>-Eso es Prongs,tu puedes.-Contestó Sirius.-No hagáis cosas que yo haría.</p><p>Remus le pegó una colleja a Sirius mientras James salia corriendo dirección donde se había dirigido Lily mientras se sonrojaba por las palabras de su amigo y hermano.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba desesperado,llevaba más de dos horas buscándola y no la encontraba,el único sitio que quedaba por buscar era en el tercer piso.Pasaba por el pasillo y se dio cuenta de una puerta que no había visto nunca,James pensó en entrar pero rechazó la idea cuando se acordó de Lily,se iba a ir pero escuchó unos sollozos dentro de la habitación(no habían puesto el Muffliato)<br/>
y entró en esa habitación.</p><p>Rápidamente se dio cuenta donde estaba la chica que estaba persiguiendo, Lily estaba en una esquina de la habitación con la cabeza en las rodillas.A James se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando la vio allí sentada en el suelo,parecía una muñeca de porcelana,frágil y débil.Nunca la había visto así.</p><p>-Lily…-Dijo James suavemente y acercándose a ella.</p><p>Lily se alejó rápidamente de él.</p><p>-No te acerques,por favor.-Susurró la chica</p><p>-Por favor,Lily,Déjame explicarte.-Dijo James.<br/>
-No tienes que explicarme nada.-Dijo Lily.-Tu estás con Mcmillan,no hay nada más que explicar.</p><p>-Lily,yo no estoy con Karen.-Dijo James.-Yo quiero estar contigo.</p><p>-Estás mintiendo,¿por qué mientes?.-Susurró Lily</p><p>-No miento.-Dijo James acercándose nuevamente a Lily.</p><p>James se sentó junto a ella con cuidado de no asustarla y le cogió la mano y el chico empezó a hablar de nuevo.</p><p>-Lily,eres la mujer más bella, hermosa, inteligente, gruñona, sabelotodo que he visto en mi vida. Eres todo lo que soñé.Joder,si pudiera me casaría contigo ahora mismo.-Dijo James y Lily se pusó roja como un tomate.-Yo soy un estúpido por ir besando chicas solo para olvidarte,pero es imposible.-</p><p>Ella lo miró a él.Él le miró a ella.Cada vez estaban más cerca,sus cabezas inclinándose.Sus respiraciónes entrecortadas se mezclaban estaban a dos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran.James tomó la iniciativa y se inclinó completamente y besó suavemente a Lily,le sorprendió que ella le respondería.</p><p>Tristemente su aire se había acabado y se tuvieron que separar.James apoyó su frente con la de Lily.</p><p>-Te amo.-Dijo James.</p><p>Lily se sorprendió con lo que dijo James,lo miró a los ojos y vio a un James serio mirándola como si solo estuviera ella en este mundo.</p><p>-Yo….-Empezó a decir Lily.-también te amo.</p><p>Esta vez James besó más apasionadamente y Lily encantada le devolvió el beso.Y así es como comenzó este amor que durará hasta después de la muerte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>